


As time goes by (you stayed the same)

by iwaois



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaois/pseuds/iwaois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie's POV trough some events in the first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As time goes by (you stayed the same)

Will you teach me how to fight?" His eyes shined. So blue. So sparkling with joy. The joy she'll never experience. She could never experience. His eyes were like cloudless sky. Like deep, fresh water. They were absolutely and undenyingly the most beautiful sight she ever saw. She hated them.

***

"Annie, wait! " she could hear him call behind her.  
"No, Armin, I will not join you. Leave me alone."   
It almost hurt to see those clear blue eyes visibly sadden. She almost felt bad to refusing to join him, Reiner and Jaeger for some stupid game. She almost thought he actually cares if she's there or not. Almost felt like he actually cared about her. Almost.

***

It was darkening outside, almost curfew. She was walking towards the barracks to get dinner, she could practically hear her stomach growl at her. Trainees weren't fed very well. This is all going to change once she joins the Military police. Not like she planned staying there for a long time, but still.   
After entering the tavern Where they ate, she sat alone in the corner, as always. The rice was overcooked, the bread was old and hard. She ate anyway. Survive. She had to survive.   
"Mind if I sit here?"   
There he was, in all his glory. With his stupid eyes and his stupid hair and his stupid smile and his stupid platter of rice.   
"I don't care." Was all she said.  
He sat. Of course he did. She wanted to punch that gentle smile that he gave to her so easily, like she deserved it, right off of his face. He ate his rice, that terrible mountain of yuck, and he looked pleased with it. It wasn't much, but he was still happy with it.  
"Annie, what do you want to do with your life? "  
Of course he wants to converse. Great.  
"I'm joining the military police."  
Why did he leave his stupid friends anyway?  
"So you can protect the king? I've seen you, you know...back in the food storage when we were kids. You must've had it rough. I can see Why you want to go live comfortably."  
Surely Jaeger and Mikasa would've been more thrilled to talk to him than her. Why is he here?  
She kept silent.  
"I'm going to join the recon corps, you know."  
He kept talking. Recon corps? Idiot. Recon corps is the other name for Titan snack.  
"I want to be useful. Fight for humanity. It'll be great. Besides, it's not like I have someone to go back home to. And once this Titan fiasco was over.. "  
His eyes became kind of distant, like he was daydreaming. His stupid dreams and goals. It was adorable. It was ambitious. It disgusted her.  
"...I'm gonna get outside. See the ocean. The burning ground. The frozen earth. The mountains that spit fire."  
Armin, Armin, Armin...Of course he wanted to go outside. Of course he wanted more.  
"What about you, Annie? Haven't you ever had the wish to just...go beyond expectations? "  
This stunned her a bit, though she didn't move a muscle to show it. All her life she's trying to live up to her father's expectations.   
"No."  
She got up, leaving her platter on the table, and started to leave before he grabbed her wrist.  
"Annie?"  
She looked at him. His eyes were warm, so warm she almost wanted to stay and drown in them, let them soothe her. She wanted him to tell her not to go, to tell her he wants her to stay there in that filthy room with him. She wanted him to promise her he'll never leave her, and she wanted him to tell her about his dreams and tell her stories and...  
"Sleep tight, Annie."  
She felt a sudden urge to cry.

***

Her heart was beating. She was running, not bothering with how many people she killed along the way. Getting Jaeger. Jaeger. Jaeger was all she wanted. She had to get him. Take him. Steal him.   
She only hoped /he/ won't try to stop her. She hoped he gave up his dream and joined the Garrison. She hoped she didn't already kill him on accident.   
Reiner tried to stop her. She pretended to squish him. Jean was on the ground, a bit further away. A small figure in a Hood rode underneath her, foolish enough to try to escape. The figure wasn't recognizable. Maybe, just maybe...No. Yes? Could it be? Could she risk? She picked the figure up by it's hood, revealing a too-familiar wave of blonde hair. His eyes were filling with tears and she could literally /see/ the hope of survival leave them. He'll never get to see the ocean. He'll never find love. Had he found it already? Was there somebody waiting on him? Probably. He could have anyone he wanted. She could also see fear. Fear of /her/, and the monster she was. She dropped him quickly, running as fast as she can, a little afraid herself. Of herself.

***

How was he so fucking /fast/? One second she has Jaeger in her mouth, the other second some shitface decides to cut all of her body and the target out of her. She could've even regenerate that fast. Just lying there, limp against a tree, she thought about all the deaths she caused. Were any of those people important to him? Was he involved with any of them? That strawberry girl looked good for him. Why did she even care? She killed them all. Tears started rolling down her face. They were all dead. Except for him. He was alive. That's all that matters.

***

"You can't be a good person to everyone." He finished, giving a small shrug. She hated how smooth his voice was. How he managed to drag her out in this shady street. How her heart skipped a beat when she saw him there. He wanted help from her. He /needed/ her.  
"I will help you, Armin." She started, carefully choosing words. His whole world lit up, or so it seemed.  
"Under one condition."  
His eyes are now full of curiosity, his head tilted to the side. It's hideous.  
"Kiss me."  
And then suddenly his hands are at home on her waist, his lips are pressed onto hers and it's more than she ever thought it would be. Her fingers are gripping his hair, never wanting to let go, and it's too much, it's overwhelming, and he's so gentle, so loving, so caring and he smells of freedom and roses and fresh winter mornings. His lips feel as soft as clouds, moving against hers, and her heart is pounding and she can't take the thought of never experiencing this again.  
And then it's over as soon as it started, and her chest hurts, and her face is red and she's looking him in those eyes, and it's the best moment of her life.  
"I'll help you."

***

Her laughter rang trough the streets. It was a pathetic sight, really, and she hated that he had to see it. Confusion was written all over his face. Soldiers surrounded her. She went to bite her tongue, they gagged her. How stupid were they to actually think they can win? That stupid bondage can stop her? Her ring showed it's little thorn and suddenly There's blood, and she's a Titan, and There's fear in his eyes again.

***

She was tiring. Eren was close behind her. She had to go for the wall. Run. Break. Images of her dad filled her mind. She betrayed him. She betrayed everyone. She failed. Humanity was so strong. So rotten, but so strong.   
And then Eren is pinning her to the ground, and it's over, and she has to crystallize.   
She let the liquid flow around her, and for once she didn't think about the titans, her dad, the operation or how much she failed. Instead she let his face fill her mind, his shiny golden hair that looked so beautiful in the wind, his skinny frame which he hated so much, but she liked how he was different than others. His sweet smile, that could melt any heart, break any wall, breach every barrier one put to protect themselves. When he smiled at her, she knew resistance is useless. His eyes, those endless pits of blue. The dreamy look he had that night at the tavern. The loving look he had when he looked at his friends, Eren, or Mikasa, or Jean, or Reiner and Bertholdt, even though they're as bad as her. He looked at her like that sometimes. Not often, but he did. She could almost see him right now, looking at her with those warm orbs, telling her 'it's okay, you tried'. She almost believes him for a second.   
The crystal didn't take long to harden.

***

He walks into the room. If she could see, she would see what the 15 years she'd been hiding in that crystal have done to him. He's tall, his hair is longer, slightly darker and pulled back in a half ponytail, lean musles can be seen from underneath his uniform. He smells of authority, he rose in the rows of the military, she always knew he would. His cheekbones are high, his nose isn't as pokeable anymore. His cheeks aren't a babyish round anymore.  
He approaches her crystal prison, placing his now much larger hand on the hard surface. He's 30 now. He's a man. She's still just her. Just a girl. Titans are gone. Everything is good in world. Humans went outside. But she's still there. A girl with a broken look in her eyes. A girl wrapped in mystery.  
Everything's changed.He's changed. But his eyes are the Same. His eyes still shined. So blue. So sparkling with joy. The joy she'll never experience. She could never experience. His eyes were like cloudless sky. Like deep, fresh water. They were absolutely and undenyingly the most beautiful sight she ever saw. She used to love them. They were the only familiar trait on this stranger. They stayed unchanged, just like she stayed unchanged. She wished she could see him, feel him, one last time. And he'll never know. Will he?  
He falls to his knees and loud sobs escape his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago too, so transferring from another site. Kinda angsty, like I knew what angst was back then. I don't own.


End file.
